One Winged Angel
by Ying Jagansama
Summary: Ryou Bakura was having the perfect life. At least until Marik left. Then it all came crashing down.. A heart broken in the process and a change in personality, how can our whitehaired youth survive in this cold, cruel world without his koi? [Anzu Bashing
1. Chapter 1

Heya! It's been a long time since I updated or made a new story. >.>; I got soooo many plot bunnies making love in my head that makes MORE plot bunnies... er.. wait. EW. >. ! Nevermind! Gimme a review for /any/ of my stories and you will see a new chap. >.>; +Been saving+ xD! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any YGO characters. If I did, they would be showing Yaoi for a long time now. >.>;

* * *

/_Marik! Please, don't leave me! Come back!_

_I'm sorry...I really am but... I can't.. Gomen.._

_Why! Why! Marik! No! Matte!_

_I'm sorry, Ryou...I truly am../_

* * *

A young figure groaned softly in his sleep, white hair spread out in various direction on the bed and the pillow while limbs were tangled with the white silken sheets. Soft, winter-colored locks were matted to the other's forehead from sweat, slim brows furrowed together in a way that described pain..anger..and maybe just a hint of fear.

The male gasped before suddenly sitting up in his bed, delicate long, black eyelashes opened to reveal pure emeralds that could show or hide any emotions its owner feels at the current moment. The figure sighed, one slender hand brushing away the wet strands of hair from his face. Eyes now half-lidded, he sighed once more, remembering the dream he had. The dream that made him remember what had happen between him and Marik.

Ryou Bakura, that was his name. Usually, he preferred to be called by his first name, Ryou, due to some unwanted memories in the past that consist of torment by his yami, also known as Bakura. Now Bakura has his own flesh, blood, and bone. Now Bakura had his own life with the Malik Ishtar and his sister, Ishizu Ishtar.

Oh, how Ryou wishes that Bakura would at least visit him. Then the house wouldn't be so quiet..so cold..and so painful to stay in. The youth would give anything to make this cold house feeling welcoming again. But he stopped after...after that particular incident that he dreamed about and went through.

_

* * *

/Flashback/_

_Ryou was resting on the couch in the living room of his home. Wearing naught but a pair of khakis and a big t-shirt that slipped at times, he was hot. As in temperature. Hands and arms folded behind his head to act as a pillow, Ryou yawned, a book on some random thing, possibly Ancient Egypt, laid on his chest, the pages turned but not bended in the very least. The air was hot, especially since Summer was over already. It was fall time. The temperature was about 54 degrees in Fahrenheit. One would /definitely/ agree that it was pretty warm for a cool Fall night._

_Suddenly, the front door opened to show a young man, around the age of 21 with tan skin and markings under both eyes. The newcomer wore a scowl, his hair -as usual- was everywhere and spiked. This was actually /natural/ and not formed by the tremendous use of gel! The tanned male sauntered toward the white-haired one only to sigh softly in his lover's ear. _

_"What's wrong, Marik?"_

_"Nhn. Malik and Bakura and the damned bitch wants me to go somewhere with them."_

_"Aa. Why don't you?"_

_" I am. But you won't like what is next and I don't care anymore."_

_At this point, the tanned male, now known as Marik, was silent. Warm violet eyes turned into slanted cold orbs. The albino male, minus the red eyes, blinked softly before caressing his koi's cheek with a digit. _

_"It's permanent."_

_With that, the caressing stopped. And the hand pulled away. The tanned male stood up and walked to the stairs before going up to their shared rooms and packing. Ryou just sat there, his mind still in the shock at the fact his /soulmate/ was leaving him. For good. And he doesn't care about Ryou's opinion either. _

_A few moments later, Marik came down with a bag. Sighing softly, he shook his head at the youth. _

_"I'm going now."_

_With that, time seemed to stop and restart in a few moments. _

_"No! Marik!"_

_Marik growled softly._

_"This was one of the reasons why I did not want to tell you about it. You would whine and /cry/ about it. I don't know what made me /interested/ in you in the /first/ place!"_

_With those few words, Ryou's heart shattered into a million pieces. A look of pain and hurt spread across his face before it was hidden behind locks of white as the pale youth hanged his head slightly. Marik's shield seemed to come down as his eyes grew cold and soft once more._

_"Ryou..I didn't mean that.." _

_When no answer was received, Marik sighed before heading to the door. Ryou snapped his head back up, emerald optics glimmering with unshed tears._

"_Marik! Please, don't leave me! Come back!"_

_"I'm sorry...I really am but... I can't.. Gomen.."_

_"Why! Why! Marik! No! Matte!"_

_"I'm sorry, Ryou...I truly am.."_

_The door closed as Marik left. Ryou sniffled softly, tears dripping down his cheeks to his chin then onto the floor. Then everything crashed down. Sobs were echoed throughout the now empty house and tears were shed in sorrow and pain._

_/End of Flashback/_

* * *

Groaning as Ryou stretched, he rolled his shoulder slightly, hearing the satisfying pop of bones getting back in place, he grinned; a very rare moment and thing nowadays. Finally he made way to the bathroom next to him. Turning on the lights, Ryou meet the usual image of the bathroom. His bathroom had blue tiles and baby blue painted walls. His sink, bathtub, and toilet seat was like every other bathroom's, made of white material similar to cement.

Stripping himself of his clothes, he turned on the shower and waited a while before dipping one foot into the rain of water, checking to see if the temperature of the water was suitable for the bath. 'Prefect!' he thought before entering the shower of water droplets; one of the ways that he could actually relax.

First, taking a handful of vanilla and honey shampoo in his hand, he rubbed it into his mess of hair. Rubbing it into a foamy state, he then slowly massaged his scalp, making sure to massage the end of his locks of white hair. Smiling faintly, he enjoyed the scent of the shampoo that he specially picked out.

Soon he was done, after washing his body with a washcloth with vanilla and mint scented soap, he stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel on his waist before stepping out of the bathroom completely. The minute he did, the phone rang. Rushing toward the nearest phone which was in the hallway, he grabbed it, one hand trying to prevent the lone towel that keep his privates hidden from falling.

"Hello? Ryou Bakura residence."

"Heya! It's Jou, Bakura."

"Hello Jou. Why did you call, not to be rude or anything."

" Nah, it's not an rude. Well, me and the guys wanna know if ya can join us to the movies."

"Why not?"

" Awe'some! We'll see ya in a few minutes?"

" Hai.."

"'Kay! Ja!"

With that, the conversation ended. Sighing, Ryou ran to his bedroom before kneeling down to look through his closet. Grinning slightly, he took out a pair of baggy green shorts that ended a few inches below the kneecap and a sleeveless black muscle shirt that cling to his chest leaving none to the imagination. For the chest anyways.

Finally, taking out a black zippered jacket that had a pair of small belts at the collar of it that served as a button for the collar. The jacket also happened to have identical pairs of buckles at the end of the sleeves of the jacket. Both the buckles and belts were made of silver metal. Light but effective.

Speedily putting the clothes on, he finished it with a pair of black boots and light black eyeliner. Yes. Ryou actually /wears/ eyeliner.

He scrambled out of the house in a hurry with his wallet that held money. Soon he slowed to a stop when he reached the movie theater. Ryou leaned against the wall, arms crossed, awaiting the arrival of his friends that was sure to come. Right? Right?

Nope. Later on, Ryou happened to get a call on his cellphone that says that it was canceled. He sighed, watching as the breath he let go as a sigh became visible in the cold air of mid-winter. Shaking his head he decided to go and watch a movie anyways. He was already here.

/An Hour or so later/

Ryou had ditched the movie that he paid ten bucks to get in only to enter a bar that no one noticed that he was underage to begin with. Getting drunk with a few drinks, -More like ten!-, Ryou staggered home, eyes dulled with confusion and lack of focus. Soon he reached his home only to fumbled with the keys he had in his pocket, trying to figure out which one would open the door to his home.

It took a while for Ryou to open the door. Grunting softly as his vision became dizzy, he blinked for a moment or two, trying to see which of the doubles was the original one, before getting his boots off and running to the living room which was the closest room currently. Falling asleep as he fell on the couch, he did not hear the sound of the door opening once more nor did he hear the sounds of silent footsteps that approach the place he currently was sleeping in.

Ryou did not see the tan figure of a certain somebody. A certain somebody with interesting violet-colored optics and blondish spiked hair. No. Ryou did not notice the figure that leaned down and place a gentle, chaste kiss on his lips before disappearing in a swirl of shadows. And the figure did not hear the one word that was muttered by the sleeping snow-colored haired youth. The figure did not hear the whisper of a name: Marik.


	2. Chapter 2

Moaning softly, Ryou arched his back subconsciously as he continued to dream. Or was it a dream? A dream or a vision? No one but Time and Fate can know, that is for sure.

/In Ryou's mind/

Bodies rubbed against each other in heated passion, moans and groans of agreement and desire echoing against the walls of the bedroom. Movement on the bed and the silken sheets rustling tells the listener that it was near the end...the climax.

The sudden sharp yet gentle cry hinted greatly at what lies ahead. As the lovers lay on the bed panting, still dazed from the pleasant experience each had just had, the smaller male, also known as the uke, rolled so he was laying on top of the elder, white hair spread out before the both of them in long strands of white.

Soon enough, their minds started to unclouded as they gained their senses back. Sighing happily, both cuddled and snuggled to each other. However sleep soon took toll on one of them, mainly the younger snow-white haired youth. As darkness closed in, the youth opened his eyes for one final glimpse of his koi.

Gentle, loving yet mischievous violet orbs meet his own emerald optics. Even though as darkness swallowed him and his vision whole, those dark lavender orbs burned into his mind. His heart. And his soul.

/ End of Dream/

Morning soon came. The birds annoying chirping as dawn passed by the world a few hours ago. Ryou woke up when he felt the brightness of the sunlight going past his eyelids and making sleep impossible. Yawning as he stretched in a way very much like a cat, Ryou blinked warily, still slightly dazed from the dream.

'The dream!' With that thought, Ryou snapped his eyes opened, his mind suddenly free of thought and focused on the dream. Blinking wide emerald eyes for a moment or two, Ryou shook his head before dragging his feet -and himself- to the window, ignoring the mess of whatever he left on the couch which had served as his bed the night before.

Pulling the soft creamy colored curtains away, he leaned down on the window sill, orbs traveling and taking in everything that he could. Chuckling softly when he saw Yugi-tachi coming toward his house, Ryou thought of waving back when he suddenly remember one thing: he just woke up!

Scampering towards the bathroom, he took a -new record!- 10-second shower, focusing mainly on his hair. Once thinking that all was okay, he threw on some clothes from his wardrobe which just happens to consist of tight black jeans that showed his abdomen and a unbutton transparent white t-shirt.

Running off to the door when he heard the first ring of the doorbell, he opened it only to blinked confusedly at the show of different expressions that met Ryou's eyes. Anzu was gaping at him while Yugi, Otogi, and Jounochi was simply gawking at him. Funny thing was the fact that Ryou noticed that a pair of blue eyes was also eyeing him in a way that was more than..needed.

Smiling 'innocently', Ryou motioned all of them in, before flopping unceremoniously onto the living room's floor. Everyone else soon joined him, except the ones that felt they were too regal to do so, mainly Ryuuji Otogi and Seto Kaiba. Anzu, as usual, acted innocent while spreading her legs for all to see. Ying: I am not a /major/ Anzu hater but I do hate her friendship and cheeriness. So just deal with it. I'm making her as a slight slut and a bitch, not a dumb idiot so...yeah.

Ryou wrinkled his nose in disgust before pulling his legs close to his chest and resting his chin on top of them, his head experiencing a certain migraine currently.

"What's wrong Ryou?"

" Ya, ya look kinda pale."

Yugi and Jounochi questioned him, worried amethyst and chocolate obs glancing at him which in turn only gained him more attention from the rest of the gang. They all looked to the white-haired youth, asking for an explanation silently. Ryou only tilted his head then smiled faintly at them.

"It's nothing, Yugi, Jou, and everyone else. It's simply the simply after effects of alcohol."

This earned him more gawking and not to his surprised, some gasps. Yugi furrowed his brows together before asking the question that was on everyone's mind, including his own.

"You drink?"

Ryou nodded before sighing softly, closing his eyes for a minute to calm his body and gather his thoughts together for the explanation that he /has/ to give to them now. Ryou knows that if he does anything otherwise than that, he would not get a moment of peace.

"Well, I started to drink right after...the incident with Marik leaving..It's once in a while when I feel really down and like..well...shit. I mean, I am nearly the age of being legal for drinking.."

" Legal! Ya need like four more years before ya can drink!"

Ryou flinched visibly from that comment before sighing softly. Yugi, as usual, noticed and elbowed the blonde hinting he should really stop. Jou just stared at Ryou. After all, even /he/ hasn't drank yet!

Suddenly the sound of a telephone rang in the sudden silence of the room. Ryou, excusing himself quietly, stood up and picked it up.

"Bakura residence, how may I help you?"

"Let me speak to Ryou."

"Speaking, who are you?"

"..."

Silence was all Ryou could hear from the other end for moments which he thought as hours on end. For some reason, the voice sounded familiar but slightly hard to place. The accent was like a cross between Japanese and something else.

"Ryou..has it really been that long since I left that you can't even remember me?"

That was all Ryou needed to hear before memories came crashing upon him. Grasping the phone tightly in one hand, Ryou tried to calm himself before answering.

"M-marik?"

An annoyed grunt was what he received before the speaker spoke again.

"Iie. It's your /Yami/."

Ryou gasped softly, expression one of pure confusion and...hope.

"Kura? Where are you? How are you? Is everything all right? Have you seen Mari--"

Bakura interrupted, now irritated at the sudden flood of questions that was sent at him from the phone.

"Damn, you sure are talkative when you are worried. I'm in Japan. Don't ask which part or city. Someone doesn't want you to know. I'm fine. Everything sucks as usual. I have seen Marik before he is WITH us every fucking moment!"

A growl was heard then a stifled yelp. Ryou bit his lower lip before asking the question so quietly that it took Bakura to strain his ears as hard as he could to hear.

"Is Marik there?..Can I talk to him?"

" Hello?..."

"Marik! Mariku, is that you?"

Ryou practically screamed the other name into the phone and he waited for longer moments, waiting...hoping for an answer.

"Sorry Ryou but bye."

That was it. Marik never answered back, probably just gave the phone to Bakura and Bakura wanted to leave and not hear his voice ever again. Ryou put away the phone before slumping onto the floor, tears threating to spill and make a wet trail over his cheeks. Sobbing quietly, he curled into a ball, forgetting the others in the living room that just happened to ditch him a few minutes before.

Like the last time he was asleep, suddenly a small swirl of shadows floated to Ryou's bed and dropped a small pure white rose with little specks of dark purple on the petals. The foliage was of dark green, almost black. Like darkness.

* * *

Ying: Wow! n.n!

Ryou: Mweh I feel so..so...sad. +Sobs+

Marik+pets the Ryou, cooing softly+

Ryou+Sniffles+ You left me without telling me why!

Marik+looks guilty+ Er..erm..

Ying+Grins and points to the readers+ Review dammit! . ; GIMME A REVIEW!


End file.
